


Power

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't many people who could overpower Steve Rogers, but it turns out that a Norse God is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/gifts).



There aren't many people who could overpower Steve Rogers, but it turns out that a Norse God is one of them.

They both know that it's nothing more than post-mission adrenaline, and that it's not something that needs discussing or analysing, but it's good and that's all that matters. Thor's hands are large as they grip Steve's arms, pushing him against the wall, and his fingers press tightly. Steve's vaguely aware that there are bruises forming on his skin and he wonders if they'll last any longer than the bruises from the fight.

Steve kisses Thor the same way he does everything else, with 100% commitment and enthusiasm. He was polite the first time they did this, nervous and unsure, but he's becoming more familiar with the routine now and this time he is the one who slides his hands between their bodies. He grips them both in one hand, moving slowly to begin with, increasing the pace as he feels Thor's mouth move to his neck.

There is biting, gentle but determined, and Steve groans as Thor licks the spot where his teeth were. Steve can feel his orgasm approaching and he knows by the sounds that Thor is mumbling in his ear that he's not the only one. His fingers tighten and he brings his other hand around to the back of Thor's neck, pulling him closer until there is barely any space between them.

Thor comes first, shouting loud enough that Steve worries someone might hear. But he doesn't worry for long, his own orgasm spilling out over his hand, mixing with Thor's, and he finds that more fascinating than it should be. Thor's body goes loose and Steve wraps his arms around him, as much for his own benefit as Thor's.

There are no words between them - there never has been - but neither of them expect it. Instead, Thor uses his cloak to clean them up, wiping Steve's hand with a gentleness that is rarely seen by outsiders. He smiles, bright and beaming, as though Steve has just given him the greatest gift in the world. Pressing a kiss to Steve's forehead, he turns and walks away, leaving Steve to leaning against the wall.

Steve watches him go, wishing for something that he can't verbalise and can't quite admit to himself. But as unusual as this is, he knows it works, and for now at least, that's all that matters.


End file.
